You show me yours, I'll show you mine
by Jessalyn.Michele
Summary: Bakugo sees something he shouldn't. Uraraka wants to get even, but things never go the way you plan do they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

~Authors note~

Hey guys! Welcome to my new story. I'm so excited about this, please feel free to leave comments or PM me about the story. I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week. Well here we go, enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. You have been warned. I will put a warning in any chapters that contains any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

Katsuki Bakugo sat in the uncomfortable bus seat as he tried to ignore his classmates as they all made a loud annoying racket while they made their way through the countryside, towards the training camp. He laid his head against the window, his chin in his hand, his elbow resting on his knee and his music blaring in his ears.

" _Fucking idiots."_ He thought to himself as the noise just continued to grow. His classmates were all yelling about the exciting week they were about to embark on. sat in one of the front seats, looking as tired as always. He stood and looked back at the class.

"Alright everyone, quiet down." When the students didn't listen to him on his first command he activated his quirk, eyes glowing red, and his hair standing on end. The entire class seemed to freeze, all looking extremely intimidated.

"That's better. Now when we get to the training camp, you will be split up into two groups: boys and girls. I expect you to take your junk to the your prospective cabins. Once done, change into your workout clothes and all meet up in the training area." Aizawa sat back down and the noise rose again.

Ochaco Uraraka's heart felt as though it would pop from excitement, a smile spread wide across her face. Her rosy cheeks grew to a darker pink than usual. She laughed and joked around with the rest of her classmates. Her eyes shifted to the ash-blonde sitting with his head against a window ignoring everyone around him.

" _I wonder if he ever has any fun?"_ She thought to herself. She shook her head going back to the conversation she was having with Tsuys Asui.

"Really Ochaco, I can't believe you've never gone camping before?" The frog quirk user placing her index finger against her chin like always. "Ribbit"

"Well my parents were always so busy with work, we never really had the option to take the weekends off, ya know?" The gravity users expression lowered slightly on the thought of her parents, who she missed dearly. The students were all moved into a dorm rooms following the passing of their first year at UA. Uraraka was pulled out of her thoughts as the bus screeched to a halt, finally at their destination.

Once everyone was off the bus and had gathered up their luggage, took the boys to show them their cabin, while Miss Kayama, or as she was normally know, Midnight, took all of the girls to the other dorms. Uraraka's smile faltered slightly as she saw where they were staying. The large, dark cabin had four set of bunk beds all crammed into the small living space. Each one was covered with green blankets, white pillows, and a dark trunk at the end of each one. Each girl bolted to the one they wanted. Uraraka ran, activating her quirk. She landed waitlessly on the top bunk of one of the front beds, playfully sticking her tongue out at Momo Yaoyorozu,

"Sorry Momo, finders keepers." The dark hair girl let her head fall as she begrudgingly placed her bag on the bottom bunk.

Bakugo walked, his hands pushed far down into his pockets. Once in the cabin with seven pairs of bunk beds, each boy scrambled to get their own. Bakugo walked toward the back and glared at Minoru Mineta, who was placing his bag on the bottom bunk of the very back bunk beds.

"Move, you grape-haired freak, this is my bunk." Bakugo growled menacingly as Mineta quickly grabbed his things, and ran to another bunk. He placed his things down on the bunk, and pulled his head phones from his ears. He quickly changed his clothes and stored his stuff in the trunk provided at the end of the beds. Eijiro Kirishima jogged over as all the boys walked out of the cabin, making their way to the training field.

"Hey dude, come on, don't look so gloomy. We get a week away from school, and studying; meanwhile in the down time we can do what we want. I'm gonna be a man and try to talk to Ashido some more. You may even be able to get a girlfriend yourself buddy." Kirishima laughed nudging Bakugo with his elbow. Bakugo gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes at his friend's annoying crush on the alien girl. He clenched his fist.

"Fuck off, why don't you focus on actually training instead of some girl. Like I need some annoying girl hanging off my arm!" Bakugo yelled at the red hair boy. Kirishima's cheeks tinted slightly as the loud comment.

"Come on dude, not so loud, sheesh."

Aizawa and Midnight stood next to each other in the training grounds waiting for all the students to appear. Uraraka walked up with all the other girls. She watched as Momo smiled, walking over to Shoto Todoroki. He gave her a small smile as the couple started talking about something she couldn't hear.

"Momo is so lucky."

Uraraka jumped slightly as Mina Ashido walked up to her, a sad expression on her face."I wish I had a super cool boyfriend."

Uraraka smiled while patting the pink haired girl on the shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find someone Mina." Uraraka's eye couldn't help but drift to Izuku Midoriya as he talked to Tenya Iida. Her crush for the boy had dwindled over the past few weeks. "... just have faith.

"Alright, now this is a training camp, not some retreat. We will meet here every morning for drills and exercises, such as aerobic, strength training, flexibility, and balance. In the afternoon there are two different types of training. I will be going over martial arts, while Midnight will be in charge of aquatic exercises. Today you will be swimming with Midnight. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted in unison. While the teachers got things set up for the first exercise, everyone talked among themselves. Bakugo stood with Kirishima, Mezo Shoji, Denki Kaminari, Mashirao Ojiro and Fumikage Tokoyami. While Uraraka stood with Mina, Asui, Toru Hagakure, and Kyoka Jiro. While Uraraka let her eyes scan over their classmates, her eyes locked with a pissed off looking Bakugo. A dark blush flooded her face. He only glared. She quickly turned her face away from him.

" _Why am I getting shy all of a sudden."_ She asked herself. Just then Midoriya walked over the blushing teen.

"Hey Uraraka, you okay?" He poked her in the shoulder. Her head shot up and she stammered.

"Wh-what are you talking about Deku, don't be silly. I'm fine, Oh look the teachers are ready!" She said, her face glowing a dark pink. Deku shrugged as Uraraka stiffly walked toward where the teachers were standing.

"Alright kiddies, let's get started with some good, old-fashion cardio." Midnight smiled, snapping her trademark whip at the kids as they all started running around the track.

"No quirks, darlings. Don't let me catch you cheating." She said, bringing her hands up to rest behind her head as she watched all of the kids run around the track. The more athletic students pulled ahead of the pack.

Uraraka had never been good at cardio. Within minutes she was breathing heavily as she ran. Falling behind the other students she pushed even harder.

 _"I will become stronger."_ Her eyebrows furrowed in her efforts. Her breathing came out in heavy pants as she came to the end of her last lap. She buckled over once she crossed the finish line, trying to catch her breath. Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance after watching the girl fail miserably. His mind drifted back to their fight in the festival. He could still picture the look of sheer determination in her eyes. He shook his head and kicked the ground.

 _"Why am I thinking about that Deku fangirl?"_ Bakugo clenched his teeth and growled, turning his head swiftly away.

She walked out of the girls cabin, school swimsuit under her clothing. She walked down the dirt path that lead to the lake they would be using, shaking her head as Uraraka passed Koji Koda, who was holding his hands up to a crying Kaminari and Mineta, Uraraka overhearing the two boys conversation.

"I was hoping to see some hot babes in bikinis, not school uniforms. What the hell." Mineta sobbed as he sat on the ground. Uraraka walked over to the rest of her class, who had gathered at the edge of the crystal clear lake. She turned around when she heard Midnight start to address the group of students.

"Now, do you all see that island way out in the middle of the lake? Your task today is to swim out to that lake, collect one of the wrist bands there and bring it back. The two students who finish first will win a special prize. Make sure to try hard; there are only two bracelets."

Uraraka smiled widely and pumped her fists. She had grown up swimming. She loved the water and was an excellent swimmer.

 _"Yes, I've got this one in the bag."_ She looked back to their scantily dressed teacher as she continued.

"Again, no using quirks in this exercise. I'm sorry but Tsuyu Asui, you will be unable to participate, due to the nature of your quirk." Asui just nodded, walking over to stand next to Midnight. "Such a sweet girl." The older woman patted the small girl on the top of her head. Asui tilted her head to the side smiling.

"Ribbit ribbit."

"Now everyone line up, on my mark." Midnight continued. Everyone stood at the edge of the water, muscles stiff in anticipation. Yuga Aoyama walked over to Midnight, his eyes twinkling.

"Mademoiselle, my tummy is upset. May I sit out of this?"

Everyone shook their head while collectively thinking, _"Seriously? He just doesnt wanna get his hair wet."_

Midnight blinked at the blonde only to smile weakly. "I guess so. Please have a seat Aoyama. Everyone else ready? On your mark! Get set! GO!" Midnight yelled.

All at once everyone sprung into action, taking off in a dead run towards deeper water. Bakugo easily took the lead, smiling wildly. His strong arms pulled him closer and closer to the island. Once there, he ran up the beach towards a table with the two wristbands on it. He grabbed one and laughed. His eyes grew wide in shock as Uraraka grabbed the other bracelet and bolted back to the water, taking the lead from him.

"Damn it! What the fuck, where did gravity girl come from?" He yelled as he ran back down the beach. He dove into the water, swimming as fast as he could.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" Midnight yelled. All of her muscles snapping into action, Uraraka hit the beach diving into the water. She grinned as she swam quicker than she thought possible. She got to the beach of the island to see Bakugo had beaten her there. She ran past him, swiped the remaining bracelet from the table and, not wasting time, she took off back down the sandy beach. She heard Bakugo scream as she dove back into the water.

" _I will win this. I may not be able to beat you in a fight, but I will be able to say I beat you at least once."_ she pushed herself harder than usual. She was sure Bakugo was right on her heels. Her feet touched the sand under the water, and without losing speed, she bolted towards Midnight.

"Congratulations, Miss Uraraka, you're the first one back. Oh, and look who is second! Welcome back Bakugo."

Uraraka turned to see the sore loser stomping his feet up the beach to her, small explosions popping in each hand.  
"Where the fuck did that come from?" Bakugo yelled. Uraraka just smiled, spinning her bracelet around her index finger. A smug look crossed her face.

"Wow, what took you so long, Bakugo?" Asui walked over to the two, interrupting them before Bakugo could continue to yell at Uraraka.

"I never knew you could swim so well, Ochaco." Uraraka smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"My parents may not have been able to take me camping, but I spent almost every summer at the public pool, from open to close."

Bakugo watched the girl, his blood red eyes widening as his view of the brunette girl yet again, changed.

(COMPLETE)


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors note~

Hey guys! Again, please feel free to leave comments or PM me about the story. I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week, I'll most likely end up posting more than once a week though. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. You have been warned. I will put a warning in any chapters that contains any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*

This chapter contains nudity and sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bakugo lay in his bunk staring at the bars above him. The only thing he heard was obnoxiously loud, snoring students all around him. He tossed and turned while the events of the day replayed time after time in his head; Uraraka beating him in the race; the smug look she wore.

"FUCK!" He yelled, causing Kirishima to nearly fall out of the bunk above him. The red-haired boy peeked over the edge, looking at the angry blonde below him, eyes wide in surprise.

"Dude, if you're gonna freak out, go do it outside. I'm trying to sleep here."

Bakugo shot a glare at the boy,

"Why don't you bite me Loser!" He gave a swift kick to the bunk above him before pulling himself up and out of bed. He grabbed his black jacket on his way out of the cabin. The soft fabric brushed against his skin as he placed his hands in his pockets. The dirt path crunched under his feet, the sound of the calm wind playing around him. His eyes adjusted to the darkness as he walked. A groan escaped his lips as he realized his phone wasn't in his pocket. Feeling the sand beneath his bare feet, he sat down on the beach, resting his elbows on his knees as he watched the water move back and forth across the sand. His head snapped to attention hearing someone behind him. Moving quickly he hid behind a log.

" _Who the fuck would be awake now?"_ His eyes tried to focus on the silhouette of whoever it could be; moments later his eyes grew in shock.

"It's Ochaco!" He whispered to himself. "What the hell is she doing by the lake right now?" He continued to watch the girl as she scanned the surrounding area for other people. "What is she doing?" He lifted himself up just a little more to get a better view. His face burned a deep red as he watched her start to remove her clothing. He watched as she unzipped her jacket, letting it fall onto the beach. Her small hands grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it off her slender body. Her pale skin shone like silk in the moonlight. She bent slightly, moving her basketball shorts down her well-toned legs. He continued to watch the girl before him, holding his breath as she reached behind her to unclasp her lace bra. He averted his gaze. "I shouldn't be watching this!" And still, he slowly returned his gaze, only to the swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. Right before his eyes was Ochaco Uraraka, NAKED. His eyes trailed from her strong legs, to her supple thighs, to her round, firm bottom. He continued to gaze up her body, noticing that her stomach was surprisingly flat, his eyes grew even wider as he stared at her chest; the soft curvature of her breast moved up and down as she breathed. _"Wow, who would have guessed that Ochaco would have a rack like that?"_ He watched the girl as she slowly made her way further and deeper into the dark water. As soon as her head fell below the water, he bolted back to the boys' cabin. Standing outside with his hands pushed against the outside wall of the cabin. His face glowed in the dark of the night. He could only stare at the ground. His teeth ground together as he noticed the bulge clearly visible in the front of his sweatpants. "Calm the fuck down, You need to chill out!" He spoke angrily in hushed tones. "How the fuck am I supposed to sleep now!"

The next morning Bakugo still lay in bed, staring at the bunk above him. Dark circles revealed the lack of sleep he had gotten. Everytime he closed his eyes her saw her, in all her naked glory. As a deep blush spread across his face, he felt the familiar heat pooling in his lower stomach again. The blush on his face grew even darker as he consciously tried to keep his body from reacting to the images. "Don't get a boner, Don't get a boner." He repeated the words to himself like a prayer. The body he was trying desperately to keep under control was not listening to him. Reaching up over his head he grabbed his pillow, laying it across his lap to hide his shame from the other boys. Kirishima landed softly on his feet as he dismounted from the top bunk.

"Come on dude, Aizawa is gonna be pissed if we're late." Kirishima wasted no time changing into his training clothes. Bakugo mumbled some obscenities, and once the last of the boys had left the cabin, Bakugo stood up from his bunk. His face, yet again, burst into a deep crimson color.

"How the hell am I gonna be able to be around her now!? I get a fucking hard on everytime I think of her." Maybe a cold shower. He walked back into the back of the cabin and into the furthest shower. Stripping himself of his clothing, he gripped the back collar of his shirt he pulled it off in one swift motion, revealing his rock hard abs and chiseled arms. Pulling off his sweats and underwear he finally released the throbbing muscle from the confines of his black boxer briefs. He moved the handle of the shower to the colder side. A hiss escaped his mouth as the cold water hit his hot flesh. He stood with his hands pushed against the tile before him, his head hung in the downpour of cold water. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and relieved himself of his burning.

"Well look who finally decided to join us. Where the hell have you been Bakugo?" Aizawa said shooting a scornful look at the boy. "Since you think it's okay to show up late, after Martial arts today you will come back and run the entire morning routine again." Bakugo growled at his dark-haired teacher as he fell in line with everyone else running. He could hear multiple people asking the same question, all in hushed tones at different times as he passed them.

" _Where was he this morning?"_ He spewed angry things at anyone who came close to him. _"There is no way in fucking hell that anyone will EVER find out I was jackin it to Round-face."_ Visibly flinching as Uraraka ran passed him, a questioning look in her eyes. Her large brown eyes looking into his. Her naked form sprang to his mind.

" _FUCK NO!"_ He thought as he snapped his head in the opposite direction of her round face. His legs pumping harder as he literally ran away from the girl in question. Uraraka just blinked as she watched the boy bolt away from her.

"W-wait Bakugo!" She yelled reaching out her hand his body pulling further and further away from her. Her relationship with the explosive boy had always been shaky, but after their fight at the tournament they had gotten closer with their mutual respect. Being able to be themselves around each other, they had shared some private moments. She knew he didn't really consider her a friend, but she thought of him as one. She just shrugged off the weird interaction and continued on for the rest of the day.

"WHat the hell is wrong with you dude?" Kirishima asked as he ran up to Bakugo. "Are you okay?! Your face is all red!" The low rumble in Bakugo's chest and the ferocious look on his face made Kirishima slow his movements. The space between the two heros growing.

Bakugo kept his distance from everyone the entire day. The martial arts went by rather quickly without his constant outbursts of being the best alive and how he was gonna kick everyone's ass. The class thanked their teacher as they walked back to their cabins for some showers and a hot meal. A hand landed on Bakugo's shoulder making him jump and glare at whoever dared to touch him so casually. His red orbs met with the pitch black irides of his teacher.

"Have you forgotten? You're doing the workout from this morning all over again. Maybe the exhaustion with help you remember not be late tomorrow." Bakugo grunted at his teacher and walked back to the training field and started their normal morning workout as the sun set in the background. The distraction was helpful for the below the belt issues he was having.

By the time he was done with the routine , the moon hung high among the clouds. His shirt long discarded, he dropped on to the cool grass, sweat pooling in the dip at the center of his collarbone, his breathing heavy. He closed his eyes, letting his muscles cool down from the hard workout they had done not once, but twice that day. His eyes opened slowly as he heard someone move on the grass near him. He sat up quickly, noticing it was none other than Uraraka. His face turned that shade of dark crimson that she always managed to pull to his skin. She carefully approached the normally boastful teen, picking up his discarded shirt.

"Are you alright Bakugo? You've been acting weird today. I mean you only told like three people to go fuck themselves." The corner of his mouth twitched as a small chuckle escaped her. He was the only person to see this side of her. Everyone else always treated her like she was some glass figurine that would break the moment something upset her. They all underestimated her strength. He saw the fire in those brown eyes, he saw the terrifyingly strong women she would someday become.

 _"What the fuck am I thinking all of a sudden?"_ Abruptly he stood, holding his hand out to her. "Give me my shirt round-face." His eyes never left the ground as he spoke. She softly placed the shirt in his hand. She leaned down slightly to meet his gaze, she gasped slightly at the sight of the intense blush taking over his entire face. Moving quickly towards him she touched his forehead, careful to keep one finger from touching him so her quirk didn't activate.

"Holy shit, you're so red! Do you have a fever? Do you need me to call for ?" She moved closer to him, the scent of her milk and honey body wash drifting into his senses. He grabbed her wrist pulling her hand swiftly from him.

"Leave me the fuck alone, Uraraka, I mean it. I don't need your help! I'm not some helpless child!" He yelled while pushing her hand away from him, effectively making her back away from him. She stomped her foot and puffed out her cheeks.

"Why are you being more of a dick to me than usual? I'm like the only person you're somewhat nice to. What happened? Did I do something to you?" She angrily spat back at him, her voice just enough to convey the anger she felt. She defiantly walked towards him her head held high. He backed away as she walked towards him.

 _"Fucking coward."_ He thought, as those big brown eyes seared into his skin. "Leave. Me. Alone. Ochaco, I'm serious." He used her first name catching her off guard. The sound of it even surprised Bakugo. He tried to push past her. She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks, and he hissed as if she had burned him.

"No, tell me what the fuck is going on. You never run from anything, so what could I have possibly done to upset you so much? Did I piss you off? Did I hurt your feelings? Did your weird mind take something I did as a personal offense?" She asked still holding onto his arm. His face now flushed red with anger over sexual frustration. He growled once more, trying to release himself from her damned grip. Feeling his resolve snap, he swiftly turned to her and scream whispered.

"You fucking skinny dipped in the lake last night!" Her face lost all expression as well as its pink color. She quickly dropped his arm covering her mouth with her hand. It was her turn to blush profusely. She quickly tried to recover.

"W-what?" she forced a laugh. "Are you drunk? I did no such thing!" she spat back at him, looking anywhere but at his face. He stalked up to her, he hated liars. She knew this.

"Don't fucking lie to me. I saw you down on the beach." She back up a few feet now, fully aware of how close they actually were.

"Nope, wasn't me." Her tone flat as she spun away from him, hiding her face. He walked over to her, his lips close to her ear as he whispered to her.

"Oh yeah? Then where did that scar on your left ass cheek come from?"

A screech left her mouth as she jumped quickly away from him, losing her balance. She fell on her ass, the moist grass wetting her pajama short. She looked up at him in horror.

" _How does he know about that? No one has ever seen that scar! Not even my parents!"_ The embarrassing memory of her dancing around her room, naked, and falling into her bookcase came to mind.

" _I have all the power here. Lets see how much I can use this."_ The thought popped into Bakugos' mind. The red color on his face fading just slightly. Uraraka noticed the confident shift in his behavior. She stood taking a deep breath to calm herself.

" _Two can play at this game."_ She held her head high, moving closer to him, tilting her head to look at the six foot boy, her five-foot-two stature almost dwarfed next to his height. Their chests almost touched and, gathering all her courage, a devious smile make its way onto her face.

"So you saw me naked?" She forced her voice not to tremble as she spoke. She watched as he gulped, the red returning to his face. Watching him nod, she pushed a finger to his naked chest. "I guess it's only fair." Her voice came out smooth, his eyebrows knitting tightly together in question. "I should get to see you naked. You saw my goodies, now it's my turn." She spoke matter of factly. His face paled. She had never seen such a scared expression on his face.

"Are you out of your fucking mind? I'm not just gonna let you see me naked. I saw you by accident." He gulped once more, his body starting to react once more to the memories. His eyes never leaving hers, the defiant look in her eye matching the one she had in the tournament.

She took this opportunity to step around him, her finger trailing slowly along his skin until she was behind him. She pushed her chest into his back, softly laying her hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear just as he did to her earlier. "Fair is fair." She walked away quickly so he couldn't see her expression. She was terrified. Once back at the girls dorm, she collapsed onto the ground, sitting in the dirt. Her cheeks in her hands as she tried to calm herself.

"I can't believe I just did that. I thought I was gonna pass out." She spoke in hushed tones, she shook her head in disbelief. The entire interaction replaying in her head like a bad dream.

Once inside the cabin, she quietly made her way to her bunk and crawled under the covers. Her eyelids heavy with exhaustion from the nights events slid closed, the only thing on her mind was the feeling of his back against her chest and his musky smell all around her.


	3. Chapter 3

~Author's Note~  
Hey guys! We're back with our favorite couple! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*  
This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. You have been warned. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*  
This chapter contains some suggestive themes.

* * *

Chapter 3

The rest of the week went by relatively smooth. Neither Bakugo nor Uraraka spoke again beside formalities, small acknowledgments which were completely awkward. The bus ride home, Bakugo kept his eyes on the girl. She laughed and smiled acting as if nothing had happened.

 _"Fair is Fair."_ Her voice rang in his head causing his skin to prickle and his heart rate to speed up. _"What the fuck is she planning?"_ His words sounded almost fearful. Not that he had anything to be embarrassed by or scared of. After all, his workout routine kept him in peak physical shape. Although he wasn't the most experienced person he thought as his eyes drifted to his lap. He had had just a few encounters with the opposite sex, although nothing that had ever gone below the belt. Plus all of the girls that he had experimented with were back in his childhood neighborhood. He watched the girl closely, swallowing what felt like a softball in his throat when her eyes met his, the fire in her eyes still blazing.

Uraraka could still see the hesitation in his eyes, a smile crept onto her features. A small chuckle escaped her as she saw the usually overly confident boy blush a dark crimson and turn his gaze swiftly away from her. She had never seen him so unsure, indecisiveness looking so unnatural on his features.

Back at the dorm building, all of the students split off going to their respective rooms. She placed her duffle bag down on her bed, unzipped it and began unpacking her dirty clothes. Throwing them into her laundry basket to be washed later. Putting the empty bag back into the storage under her bed, she flopped down onto her back relaxing, feeling much more comfortable in her own bed, surrounded by her creature comfort things. Her purple comforter, the pictures of her family, the small, odd trinkets she had collected over the years. She let a sigh of relief escape her, pulling herself off of her bed, picking up the filled laundry basket. For now, she locked the door behind her and made her way down to the laundry room. Her music playing loudly in her ears as she sorted clothes. She bounced her body along with the music, placed the colored clothes in one of the washers, pouring in her laundry detergent and closed the lid. Moving the dial for the settings to fit her needs. She turned around and screamed, ripping her headphones out of her ears.

"What the fuck Bakugo!? How long have you been standing there, you freak?!" She clutched her chest trying to calm down her speeding heart before it burst. Noticing his hands were clenched tightly closed, she looked at him questioningly. "Is everything okay Bakugo?" She asked tentatively, his face turned bright red mumbling something under his breath. "What? I couldn't hear you." Bakugo's blush deepened.

"Come to my room after curfew." Stunned Uraraka's mouth hung open, closing her eyes slowly, she tried to calm herself down.

"And why would I do that?" She asked her mouth suddenly feeling completely dry. Bakugo took a step towards her, their chests almost touching.

"Fair is fair." Was all that was said before he swiftly turned around and walked out of the small room they had been in. Uraraka's mouth still open, leaning over the dryer, still not completely sure on what exactly just happened. When the realization finally settled, she clutched her chest. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"I'm going to see Katsuki Bakugo naked." She whispered to herself, still not completely believing it. Bakugo was definitely attractive, all the girls thought so. He may have an awful personality, but his body a main topic among the hormonal teenagers. He wasn't the most modest boy. His chest was like a rock, his arms were sculpted amazingly, he had an eight pack, overall a very attractive boy, well more of a man. He was 17 after all. Besides his body, his face was nice as well. He had the strong jawline, as well as really nice teeth. Uraraka chuckled to herself, "If his personality was better, I may even have a crush on the asshole." She spoke to no one in particular. With this in mind, she switched her laundry over to the dryer, sitting down in one of the chairs provided. While she returned her earphones back into her ears, closing her eyes, trying hard not to think of Bakugo naked right in front of her.

Bakugo paced back and forth in his dorm room. The red across his face hadn't budged since he told Uraraka to come to his room. "How am I going to do this? Should I just be in a towel when she gets here then just drop it? No, I watched her strip, so she'll probably want to watch me. No matter what happens act confident, she can't know you're freaking out." His voice cracked from the stress. The cool feeling of his open window calmed him slightly. He walked over and sat on the floor, pulling one of his knees to his chest. Leaning back he closed his eyes and just listened to the wind outside.

A sudden knock at the door woke him up, he blinked, looking at the clock it was almost 1 in the morning, "Who the fuck is it?" Grabbing the handle and opening it angrily, he stopped dead in his tracks as he came face to face with a nervous looking Ochaco Uraraka, standing in his doorway. He chuckled slightly, "What the fuck are you wearing?" She puffed out her cheeks looking down at her snowman pajama pants and a white tank top. She walked past Bakugo and into his dorm.

"So are you really gonna do this?" Uraraka asked placing her hands on her hips, noticing his eyes weren't on her, she followed his line of sight straight to her chest. She quickly crossed her arms blocking his view. "Excuse you! My eyes are up here." Bakugo smiled a wickedly, walking over to her again pressing his rock hard chest against her soft one.

"It's not like I haven't seen them already." He moved past her, walking back to the door pushing the lock, making sure no one could walk in on them.

"I-if you're embarrassed, you don't have to I understand." Her voice coming out in shaky waves. Bakugo took a deep breath and turned around walking back over to the brunette girl, standing about a foot away from her.

"Okay." Obviously nervous, he reached up behind him and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling it off in one swift motion. Uraraka couldn't take her eyes off off his chest as it came into her view. She had never noticed how soft his skin looked. She had to lock her fingers together to keep herself from reaching out to touch him. He noticed that her eyes were glued to him, he watched as she drew her bottom lip between her teeth. A small smile appearing on his face. He made a mental note of the reaction he was having on her. Next kicked off his untied combat boots, then pulled off each sock. Standing straight up, he started to reach for the button of his jeans, his hands hesitating. After swallowing his pride, he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Uraraka could see the red elastic band of the top of his boxer briefs, as he hooked his thumbs in the top of his jeans starting to lower the hem showing off his adonis belt. Uraraka's hand shot out and grabbed his wrists stopping his actions. Her face blood red, matching his.

"Okay that's enough, we're even. I think you've learned your lesson, don't peep on people." She spoke suddenly realizing how close they actually were. As she looked up, his face inches from hers, she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes locking with hers, throwing caution to the wind, she turned her face close to his. Their lips almost touching. Their eyes slowing closing as their lips were almost touching.

"Hey! Dude, you up? I can't sleep, let's play some video games." Jumping apart they heard Kirishima's voice coming through the door, as well as him trying to open the door. "Shit!" They both swore, Uraraka ran behind his door as Bakugo opened it, looking at the red-headed teen.

"Go away loser, I'm busy," Bakugo stated plainly. Avoiding eye contact with the boy in front of him. Kirishima looked at his friend, slightly confused, his eyes squinting

"Is someone in there with you?" Trying to peek around his friend trying to look into the dorm, only after noticing the blush on his face. Uraraka held her breath and poked Bakugo's fingers that were holding the door from opening even wider as if to say "Get rid of him!" Immediately flipping her off behind the door, a growl rumbling in his chest Bakugo spoke quickly,

"Fuck off, even if I did, it's none of your business!" He slammed the door laying his forehead against it. Both teens chuckled lightly, feeling safe once more. Uraraka cleared her throat after they heard Kirishima walk down the hallway.

"Well, I'm gonna go back to my room, uh see you tomorrow." She said resting her hand on his bare shoulder, smiling sweetly the blush still ever present on her face. The filling of her hand on his skin sent fire all through his body. He just nodded to the girl. As the door creaked open, Bakugo poked his head out making sure the coast was clear. Simultaneously looking back at Uraraka he nodded, she moved past him, their faces yet again close together.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow Bakugo." Eventually taking a deep breath once out of Bakugo's room. Finally making her way across the building back to her room. Once inside, she leaned her back against the door and let herself slide down so she was sitting on the ground. The teenager's body felt like it was on fire, she knew what being horny was but she had never felt it herself before. Generally speaking, she had never considered herself a sex-driven teen, but watching Bakugo remove his clothing like that in front of her had lit a fire in her lower abdomen. For now, she would just have to act like everything was normal and not think about how much she wanted to jump Katsuki Bakugo's bones.


	4. Chapter 4

~Authors note~

Hey guys! Again, please feel free to leave comments or PM me about the story. I'm going to try and update this story at least once a week, I'll most likely end up posting more than once a week though. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. You have been warned. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*

This chapter contains nudity and sexual content

* * *

Chapter 4

 _The feeling of Bakugo's teeth on her collarbone, his hands running down her sides. A moan escaped her lips feeling his body pushed against hers. While fingers burning lines into her skin, his teeth and lips leaving marks down her chest. Bakugo's fingers slipping between her legs, her back arched feeling his touch. Her heart raced as her desire for the man in front of her grew exponentially._

Uraraka shot straight up in bed, her hand going to her chest as sweat dripped down forehead and neck. Her breath coming out in heavy pants. Her hands went into her sweaty hair, her eyes still not completely focused. Gradually waking up completely, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed. The warm carpet under her feet as she stood, walking into the bathroom in the corner of her room, she stripped herself. The black tank top and blue boy shorts she wore to sleep tossed haphazardly in her laundry basket. She turned the temperature knobs in the shower to a nice hot stream of water. Thankfully she had calmed down from the weird dream she had had the previous night. She shook the images of Bakugo naked body on top of hers. Grabbing her strawberry shampoo she started her normal shower routine.

Walking out of her dorm room, like always locking her door behind her. Continuing down and out of the dorms, she walked down the walkway on the way to the school. Her bag hanging from her shoulder as she walked,

"It sure is nice to have the school building so close to the dorms." Not really talking to anyone in particular.

She walked through the tall doorway of class 1-A taking her seat, she scanned

the crowd looking at all of her friends interacting early in the morning. The commotion not as loud as it will be later on in the day. She could see the couples in their class interacting sweetly. Todoroki and Yaoyorozu walked in hand and hand laughing with each other, Ojiro standing his tail wrapped protectively around Hagakure. Tsuyu stood patting Dark shadow on the head while Tokoyami said something that caused the girl to blush at her new boyfriend. She could even see the budding relationship of Kirishima and Mina, the two students stealing glances at each other. She smiled as the not yet quite a couples eyes met and they both looked away blushes creeping onto the features. She smiled looking watching the cute couples feeling slightly sad for herself. Midoriya walked in, her eyes grew sad, her crush for the green-haired boy had long since faded. They had talked over the week at the training camp, coming to the conclusion that their friendship was too important to risk ruining it with a relationship. He gave her a sweet and somewhat sad smile. Lifting her hand and waving at her friend, he took his seat as Iida walked over to discuss something with the One for All user.

Bakugo walked into their classroom, an angry look plastered on his face as always. He scowled looking around seeing all the sappy, interactions of the couples in the class.

"Tch, why are relationships so annoying?" He asked himself as he took his seat kicking his legs up to settle on his desk. Letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling.

Uraraka stood, taking a deep breath and walked over to Bakugo's desk, she cleared her throat. His eyes shot open and looked at her with a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Hey, do you want to spar after class?" Uraraka asked smiling at the boy in front of her. She could see him considering the idea, "I need to work on my hand to hand combat and who's better at it than you?" She asked knowing flattery would persuade him in her direction. Aizawa walked into class before Bakugo could answer, causing Uraraka to walk back to her desk. She felt something hit her in the back of the head, turning her head she locked eyes with Bakugo. He nodded and held up three fingers indication that they would meet in the gym at 3 o'clock after school was over. She smiled and threw him a thumbs up. She needs to get some stress out of her system, after the dream she had last night. She figured fist fighting with Bakugo would make her subconscious realize that there were no feelings between the two heroes.

Before long Bakugo was watching the clouds move across the sky not paying attention to the lesson. His mind wondering, his mind immediately went the previous night and how close he and Uraraka had gotten. He remembered the hungry look on her face as he stripped himself in front of the girl. The way her teeth gripped her lip as she stared at his body. The way her body felt pushed against his, their almost kiss. He let his eyes drift closed remembering her sweet scent. Almost jumping out of his skin as dropped a heavy book on his desk.

"Welcome back Bakugo, glad to see you've returned from whatever has you blushing like an idiot," Aizawa stated causing Bakugo's blush to increase tenfold. Uraraka locked eyes with the boy a blush as equally bright on her face. She had a pretty good idea why he was blushing, the events of last night had been on her mind since last night as well.

"What the fuck are you staring at extras!?" Bakugo yelled at the giggling students, they all turned their heads quickly away from the hothead sitting in the back. His body jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Generally, he wasn't one to be on his phone during class, he would much rather just stare out the window, but he slid the device out of his uniform pocket.

 **"Are you okay?"** He read the screen, his throat clenching slightly seeing Uraraka's name at the top of his screen. Lifting his eyes slightly to look at the back of her head seeing her turn slightly looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

 **"I don't know what you're talking about."** He texted back, locking his phone, putting it back in his pocket, ignoring the angry look she shot back at him after reading his message. **"What do you want?"** He sent after a few minutes, watching the girl in front of him, waiting for her reaction. Anger swelled in his chest as he watches Uraraka look at her phone and ignore his message. He bit down smashing his teeth together, _"I'll show her later. I'm gonna give her the work out of her life."_

Bakugo stood on one of the fighting pads in the mock city, UA let students use for battle training. Meanwhile, he stretched his body, in different directions, getting his body ready for the fight to come. He unzipped his jacket, throwing it to the ground, his black tank top hugging his body. The gym doors opened as Uraraka walked in wearing a matching outfit, her eyes met Bakugo's, he could see a faint blush appearing on her face as she looked at his toned chest. He smirked as she walked up to him.

"Thanks for helping me out. Even after my training with Gunhead, I feel like I still need to get better at hand to hand combat." She spoke locking her fingers together behind her back, trying to keep her eyes off of his body. _"Don't think about the dream."_ She thought to herself. He pulled his arms to the side, stretching out his shoulders, he watched the girl fidget.

"Don't blame me if you get hurt." He rushed the girl catching her off guard, throwing punch after punch as she barely dodged his onslaught of rapid fists. She jumped back pulling up her guard, she swept a leg under him, only to have him jump out of the way, nailing her with a kick to the solar plex. The quick movements were almost elegant in a way. His smooth way of fighting. The two students threw punches and kicks at each other. Bakugo jumped away from the girl's outstretched hand, flipping through the air. Stepping back the heel of his foot unexpectedly hit a chunk of rock that had been knocked loose. His eyes shifted back behind him, giving Uraraka a chance to rush the man. Knocking him backward she gripped each wrist holding him down next to his head, her legs straddling his body. She smirked, glad she had caught him off guard even if it was by accident. Suddenly before she could even register what had happened their positions had switched. Uraraka's hands were now held above her head pinning her down, as Bakugo's legs intertwined with hers. His knee pushed between her thighs. A deep blush swept across her face, she wiggled trying to escape his grasp. He leaned his face down close to hers.

"You've been blushing all day, gravity-girl." He spoke a smile on his features. Her blush growing even more. She turned her face away from him, biting her lower lip. He licked his lips watching the girl before him. She whispered something, he didn't understand. "Say it again, louder this time." He spoke his face inching its way even closer to hers. She turned her face towards him, looking him dead in the eye.

"I had a dream about you last night." She said her voice just above a whisper, the smiled on his face faltered slightly, surprised by what was said.

"Is that so?" He asked looking at the girl, still fidgeting against his grip. Suddenly she looked him dead in the eye, a new look that Bakugo had never seen before. Abruptly Uraraka turned towards him, she promptly tilted her head up connecting their lips in their first kiss. Bakugo's eyes grew wide before drifting closed. The grip on her hands released, one of his hands going to the side of her neck while the other moved to behind her back holding her body flush against his. Once his grip had left her wrists she wrapped her arms around, tangling her hands in his hair. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, begging for entrance, hesitantly he accepted. Courageously he let his hand drift from her neck down her body and up into her shirt. She released his lips, moaning as Bakugo's mouth worked its way down onto her neck. Suddenly the door to the gym opened.

"Hey, Baku-Woah! S-sorry guys, I'll uh come back later!" Kirishima said backing away as soon as he saw the two teens holding onto each other in front of him. Uraraka's eyes grew wide, and Bakugo pulled his hand out of her shirt, pushing himself off of her. They watched as the red-head ran away from them. The two students sat up quickly moving away from each other. Their faces bright red, not making eye contact. Uraraka lifted her gaze just slightly seeing Bakugo sitting next to her with his hand covering his mouth. His eyes wide in shock. Before she could do anything, he stood, said a quick 'See ya' and basically ran away from her. She watched him go, once he left she fell back burying her face in the crock of her elbows.

"What the hell did I just do. God, I've ruined everything." Gingerly she stood, walking out of the gym and back to her dorm room. "Who would have guessed Bakugo would be so shy." Small chuckle turned into a loud, pained groan as she threw herself on her bed, pushing her face in her pillow, falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

~Authors note~

Hey guys! Thank you so much to all of you who have left me reviews, every time I get an email letting me know there's a new one I get so excited. I'm SO happy you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I plan for there to be plenty more chapters! Here goes with Chapter 5. Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*

This chapter contains sexual content.

* * *

Chapter 5

Bakugo lay in bed, his arm draped over his face hiding it from the world. He couldn't get the feeling of her skin under his hands, her sweet candy taste, her breathy moans out of his head. He just kept imagining her underneath him, moaning his name and clawing at his back. Her long nails pulling on his flesh leaving red streaks. He lay on his bed, shirtless in only loose fitting basketball shorts. A shaky arm slides away from his face, his hand going to his hair. His strong hands running through the soft strands. Her moan still in the front of his mind.

He couldn't understand why she was having this effect on him. Maybe he was just overly sexually frustrated. There is no way he actually had feelings for the girl. She was so bubbly and cheerful, always smiling, never getting mad about anything, so laid back, the complete opposite of him. He couldn't be falling for the girl, could he?

Saturday morning Uraraka laid outside of the dorm building, a soft blanket under her. It had been two days since the kiss. Her eyes scanning the world before her. The blue sky, the fluffy white clouds, the tree that she lay under. The rest of her class in the same open field in front of her.

" _I haven't seen him since that day."_ The thought played in her head, her body reacting to the memories. His hands on her skin, his lips on her neck and chest. His tongue fighting against hers.

"Hey Ochaco, do you wanna go out with me and the other girls. Momo's parents bought hot spring passes." Uraraka opened her eyes and looked at Mina who was leaning over her a wide smile spread across her face. Uraraka smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! Is it just the girls going?" The brunette's smile getting wider with each word. Mina jumped in the air with excitement.

"Yeah, that was Momo's mom's only condition, she would pay for all six of us as long as no boys went." Uraraka stood, her blanket in her hand as she started to fold it up.

"Sweet, I need a break from boys for a while." Uraraka started to walk back to her dorm waving over her shoulder at the pinkette. "Just text me and let me know when we're leaving, I'm gonna go pack. " Mina waved back as she made her way back to the other girls.

Finally, in her room, Uraraka pulled her cell phone out of her pocket checking her messages. Seeing that Mina said she was to meet all the other girls at the train station after 5, she looked at the clock seeing she had a little over two hours to back and get to the station. Her phone tossed onto her bed as she busied herself gathering all of the things she needed for the trip. Her eye drifting back to her phone.

" _Should I text him, let him know that I'm leaving. No. I don't owe him anything."_ Her clothes hitting the floor as she moved into her bathroom and into the shower. Once clean she stepped out and wrapped her petite figure with a towel while rubbing the water from her hair with a separate one. She pulled on high waisted shorts and a comfortable tank top. Slipping on her black high top converse she slipped her overnight bag over her shoulder, making her way out her door.

Once at the train station, she walked through the doors and into the terminal she was supposed to meet the girls.

"Hey, guys! Ready for a relaxing time in the hot spring?" She asked excitedly at the girls waiting for her. They all replied and climbed onto the train, walking from cart to cart looking for their seats. Once there, they all settled in for a fun weekend away.

* * *

Bakugo sat in the living area, his phone in his hand. He hadn't talked to Uraraka since they had that kiss in the gym. He looked at the blank screen of his phone not seeing anything new he placed it back down in his lap. Only to check it again after five minutes.

" _What the fuck is she doing. Why hasn't she tried to talk to me."_ His eyes angrily shifting back and forth from his phone to the television in front of him. After some time Bakugo unlocked his phone typing a message to Uraraka, only to delete every message he typed, not sure what to say. Frustrated he stood abruptly,

"Fuck this." He stated as he moved out of the living room and out of the dorm building. He shoved his hands down in his pockets as he walked down the street and to the arcade. He walked in and over to a fighting game. He slammed more quarters into the machine, the game started up and he selected his character. Slamming the buttons battling the other characters. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" He yelled slamming down the buttons even harder. "Stupid girl!" After beating the first game he moved on to another one, the same happening.

"Hey! Kid if you keep beating on the games, you'll be banned!" Bakugo just shot the owner an angry look continuing to play the games roughly. "That's it! GET OUT!" Screamed the owner as Bakugo slammed his hands on the game again after losing.

"Well, I don't wanna play in this stupid fucking arcade anyway!" Bakugo screamed small explosions erupting from his hands. Flipping off the arcade owner as he walked out of the building and down the street. Bakugo pulled out his phone checking the screen once more.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that girl." He squeezing his phone almost cracking the screen, a sad expression on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile miles away Uraraka slid down into the hot water of the hot springs. Leaning her back against the edge of the pool that was made of rock. Her arms holding the white towel she was provided against her chest.

"Ahhhhh, this feels so good!" She said to the other girls all sitting around her. Her face a faint pink, flush from the hot water she was soaking in. Her body sliding deeper into the water. Mina glided over to her and poked her in the side causing the brunette to make a squeak. All of the other girls moved closer to each other. Mina placed one of her arms over Momo's shoulder.

"So Momo…..is Todoroki a good kisser?" She asked a fiendish look on her face. Momo's entire face lit up, her mouth falling open looking at the pink skinned girl.

"I-I'm not s-sure what you mean." She spoke not making eye contact with any of the girls now looking at her with curiosity. Her eyes shifting from one girl to the next moving between all of them. Her mind drifting her to hot and cold boyfriend. She immediately thought about his lips, and the way his right side could chill her skin, while the right side would heat her body up.

"How did you and Todoroki end up together anyway?" Uraraka asked, looking at the dark-haired girl. _'How did she manage to open up the closed-off Shoto Todoroki'_ "I mean we all knew you guys had liked each other. I mean you guys acted so close at the end of your fight against Aizawa." Momo smiled sweetly,

"Well Shoto helped me so much during the exam that I felt indebted to him, so I offered for him to come to my house and have dinner with my family, he agreed. After that, we started texting more and more. Then one day out of nowhere he asked if I want to go to the mall, and while walking he grabbed my hand. The rest is history." Opening her eyes, her hand going to her mouth holding back a loud laugh. All of the girls were watching her their eyes sparkling, dreamy looks on their faces. Jiro pointed at her friend,

"Wait, you called him Shoto, does he call you Momo? I've only ever heard him call you Yaoyorozu." Momo nodded her head.

"Yes, but he usually only uses my first name when we are alone." All the girls ooo'd and ahhh'd, Hagakure piped up at this point, just a white towel floating where her invisible body sat in the water.

"I've used Ojiro's first name, but I like using his last name better. I just like the way it sounds better." Unable to see her face the other girls just smiled at her. Tsuyu was the next girl to speak up,

"I have all of my friends call me by my first name so it's only natural for Tokoyami to do the same, Ribbit. Every time I use his first name he gets all embarrassed and Dark Shadow laughs at him, so I stick to his last name for now. Ribbit" Jiro and Uraraka looked at each other with sad expressions. Momo looked at her best friend, who was twirling her earphone jacks around her finger like she typically did when she was nervous. Momo, Tsuyu, and Hagakure looked at Mina, Jiro, and Uraraka questioningly, the three single girls blushing profusely. All three of the girls in relationships looked at the single girls asking at the same time.

"Do you guys like anyone?" Tsuyu spoke up,

"We all know Mina likes Kirishima, but do you guys like anyone? Ribbit." Jiro blushed multiple shades of red, she nodded, Momo smiled knowingly. A particular blonde stun gun hero coming to mind. Mina sat next to the girl with her mouth open.

"Is it that obvious?" She spoke softly to herself, all the other girls laughed at her. Tilting her head down away from her friends sitting around each other. All the girls continued to laugh as they all talked through the night.

* * *

Uraraka walked into the dorm rooms waving to all the girls that walked away from each other after spending all weekend at the spa. She walked into the elevator and up to her floor. She unlocked her dorm door and walked in flopping down on her bed, throwing her overnight bag on the floor next to her, she felt more relaxed than she had been in a while. A smile spread wide across her face. She stood stretching her arms above her head, jumping as her door swung open revealing Bakugo. He slammed her door closed behind him, walking towards her. The look in his eye nothing she had ever seen before. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, pressing her body to his as he hugged her close.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" He spoke to her anger in his voice, looking into her eyes not releasing his grip on her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry Bakugo, I didn't realize you were worried about me." A smile appearing on her face. _'He was worried, I didn't think he cared'_ Bakugo blushed as Uraraka wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him closer to her in an intimate hug. Closing her eyes she breathed in Bakugo's sweet fiery smell, he smelt almost like a campfire.

"I wasn't worried about you!" Bakugo blushed slightly, feeling her relaxing into his embrace. He placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Mina and the other girls all invited me to go to a hot spring for the weekend." She said not really understanding why she felt she needed to defend herself. They weren't dating, hell they weren't even really friends, but standing like this with him holding her, his heartbeat pounding under her ear, she felt different. _'Am I…... falling for him? Is he for me?'_ She thought, lifting her chin looking at him. Her body raising up on her tiptoes, closing her eyes and seeing if he would close the distance between them.

Bakugo watched the girl in front of him close her eyes and offer her lips up to him. The bulb of cartilage in his throat bouncing as he swallowed. He looked from side to side at the empty room, his grip on Uraraka's waist tightening, he closed his eyes and closed the distance between them. His lips moving on hers. He pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He heard a small moan escape her. He pulled away and placed his hand on her cheek, her brown eyes, seeing the small smile on her face he pulled away from her quickly.

"You better let me know what's going on from now on, you got that Round-face?" He growled, she only smiled. She wrapped her arms around his torso once more feeling him tense.

"Okay." Was all that was said as they stood embraced for a while longer before Bakugo got embarrassed. He pushed her away and walked out slamming the door behind him, a small 'See ya' was all she received as he left, just before he was out of sight Uraraka caught a glimpse of a deep blush and a smile on Bakugo's face.


	6. Chapter 6

~Authors note~

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been so busy with work and everything. Please forgive me! Here is Chapter 6 for you guys! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*

This chapter contains Mild sexual content

* * *

Chapter 6

Uraraka looked around the classroom as Aizawa was talked about something she wasn't paying any attention too. She made sure he wasn't looking her way and slipped her phone out of her pocket. Once unlocked she opened her texts, she looked at the ash-blonde boy she was writing too.

 **Hey! Wanna go to the mall after class?** She pushed the send button and off the message went, her head turned back to look out the window only to snap down to her lap where her phone lay.

 **Like I don't have anything else to do round-face!** She rolled her eyes, _"Why is he always so grumpy?"_

 **Is that a no?** Her eyes couldn't help but drift back over to the boy sitting close to the front of the class. She watched his phone light up and watched a smile appear on his face. Her phone vibrated in her hand drawing her attention.

 **I don't like the mall, what else do you want to do? It better not be something stupid.** She only shook her head,

 **Wanna go to the park then? We could walk around and get some mochi or something.** Holding her breath she sent the message, wondering if he would take it like she meant it. A date. Just the two of them. Her brown eyes moved slowly toward the blonde only to meet his eyes as he stared at her a blush on his cheeks. He nodded quickly and turned away from her, looking back at their teacher.

 **Meet me outside the main gate an hour after class.** She didn't expect him to agree, a wide grin spread across her face. Pushing her phone back into her pocket, looking back at Aizawa, trying to pay attention.

Bakugo stood just outside the large main gate of U.A. His headphones were in his ears, loud rock music playing as he waited nervously. His eyes scanned his dark saggy jeans, his black v-neck t-shirt, he tugged on his navy zip-up hoodie. He fidgeted with his zipper as his music continued to ring in his ears. Suddenly he jumped as he felt someone grabbed a hold his jacket sleeve and give it a little tug. A smiling Uraraka stood next to him. His red eyes scanning her body, her tight jeans to her loose fitting tank top that showed off her nicely sized chest. He had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could speak.

"Where the fuck are we going round face?" He asked as the two 16-year-olds walked down the street away from their school, and away from the prying eyes of their classmates.

Uraraka pushed some hair behind her ear, looking at the boy next to her she smiled at him.

"So what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" She asked intertwining her fingers behind her back. She watched as only his eyes turned towards her.

"Vanilla….what about you?" She blinked not expecting him to ask her a question back, she smiled nonetheless.

"It's a tie between chocolate and mint chocolate chip. I love both equally." A small giggle escaped her lips as she continued, "You like vanilla? That's so unexpected. I kinda thought you'd like some crazy flavor." She playfully bumped him with her shoulder. Her eyes drifted away from the boy walking next to her. Bakugo let his eyes wander to her, noticing the way her hair softly swayed in the wind, the way her hand raised to push some of the brown locks behind her ear, the small smile that never seemed to leave her face. A small red tint rising to his cheeks as he admired the girl.

" _What the fuck am I doing? She's nothing new. She not even the hottest girl in our class."_ Bakugo thought, his heart rate speeding up as he shook his head and turned away from the girl. They walked up to the ice cream vendor, Uraraka was the first to speak to him.

"Can I have one scoop of chocolate in a sugar cone please?" The older man with cat ears and a tail nodded and scooped her ice cream handing her the cone as she happily licked the cold dessert. Bakugo was next, speaking much less well mannered,

"Two scoops of vanilla, waffle cone." The guy made Bakugo's snack and told the couple.

"That will be 5 bucks each." Uraraka reached into her pocket to grab some of her money, only to feel Bakugo stop her hand. He pulled a 20 dollar bill out of his wallet,

"I'll pay for both." After paying Bakugo walked away with Uraraka still standing there surprised by his actions. She ran quickly catching up to him.

"I could have paid for myself you didn't have to do that." She said pridefully, holding her head high. Bakugo chuckled, as he watched her shudder slightly as the wind blew past them. He unzipped his hoodie and threw at her face, she caught it and slipped it on.

"Don't flatter yourself pink-cheeks." She stopped in her tracks and squealed,

"Pink-cheeks! What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Bauko just rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his sweet treat, the two of them continuing to walk through the park. A smile spreading across his face as he heard the girl running to catch up with him.

* * *

Once the couple got back to school, they walked into the dorms, the sun just disappearing behind the horizon. Uraraka smiled and turned to Bakugo. He stopped looking at her questioningly,

"Thanks for hanging out with me today and for the ice cream." He just muttered a whatever and started to walk away. She ran over behind him wrapping her arms around his torso, pressing herself to him. His whole body stiffened, he turned his head trying to look at the girl. She slid her body around him so they were face to face. She smiled at the deep blush on his cheeks. "Today was a fun first date, we'll have to do it again soon." She raised up on her toes and kissed his cheek. She started to walk away from him only to suddenly be jerked back to him. Her chest hitting his hard pecks as he trapped her in a heated kiss. She relaxed against him let herself fall into the kiss, feeling his tongue slid across her lips she gladly opened them to him, she could still taste hints on the vanilla ice cream from earlier in the day. She raised her arms to wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands running up her body to her cheeks. He pulled away from her, a sexy smirk playing on his features,

"Ochaco Uraraka why are your hands in my back pockets? Trying to grab a handful of ass are we?" She smiled meeting his eyes, giving his butt a light squeeze, a chuckle falling from her slightly swollen lips,

"Maybe, do you have a problem with that?" Bakugo shook his head pulling her in for another body melting kiss. Suddenly Bakugo pulled her into a corner pushing his body flush against hers. Effectively pinning her to a wall.

"Bakugo what….?" She started to ask before his hand covered her mouth stopping the rest of her sentence from escaping. She just watched him as he looked over his shoulder. From the dark corner they were hiding in they saw Mineta and Kiminari walking down the hallway, the two perverted boys speaking in hushed tones about some half cooked scheme to see the girls in their swimsuits. Once the two boys had walked far enough away, Bakugo released the brunette. Looking back at the girl, he paused, her eyes were narrowed and her eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"What the hell?" She asked, placing her hands on her enticing hips. Bakugo looked at the girl confused.

"What the fuck do you mean what the hell?" He asked back, looking at the angry girl standing before him.

"What was that? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" She asked walking closer to him looking up at him from her lower height. He looked between her and where the boys were just a minute ago.

"Why the fuck would you say that?" She shook her head at the explosion boy in front of her.

"Uhhh I don't know, maybe because you hid us from them when they walked around the corner." She said turning away from him. He clenched his jaw, walking around to face her.

"So you would rather have those two walk around the corner and see my tongue down your throat, and your hands clawing my ass?" He asked this time he turned away from her, her face suddenly softened, her head hung for a second.

"You're right that would have been awful. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have overreacted." She reached out and grabbed his shirt giving it a slight tug.

"I'm a fucking asshole, and I don't give a flying fuck about what any of those extras think about me. I'm doing to date whoever the fuck I want to." He said turning back towards her slightly. Seeing the sad look on her face, he groaned. Her head bobbed slightly as he placed his hand on the top of her head. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to start walking once her feet were moving, he placed his arm protectively over her shoulder as her arm snaked around his waist a smiling reappearing on her face.

"So we're dating?" She asked as they continued down the hallway towards their respective dorms.


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for taking so long on this new chapter. My job had a big sale this week and I've been working every day, all day. I will tell you the new chapter is almost finished and it's going to be the longest one yet. Again I'm so sorry it's taking so long!

I appreciate you guys!

Xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

~Authors note~

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update, but yay new chapter...finally. Please forgive me! Here is Chapter 7 for you guys! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

 _ ***WARNING***_

 _ ******This chapter contains explicit sexual scenes******_

* * *

Chapter 7

Bakugo lay in his bed, reading a book in one hand, his other hand under his head on his feather pillow. A smile appeared on his face, as his phone lit up. A new text from who else but Uraraka. They had been dating for close to a year at this point. After a few months, they became public with their relationship. At first, everyone was freaked out by it, but once Bakugo threatened to beat the shit out of them, they all backed off. The class would still playfully tease Uraraka about it, but not Bakugo, all of them knowing he couldn't take a joke.

 **Hey, you awake?** He read on the screen, unlocking his phone he typed a response to the gravity manipulator.

 **Yes, what do you want?** He put his phone down on his shirtless stomach as he returned to his book. The black device vibrated once again against his toned stomach.

 **Can you sneak out?** She asked, his head turned to look at the alarm clock that was placed on his desk. " _It's almost 2 in the morning what the fuck does she want at a time like this?"_ A devilish smile spread across his thoughts trailing to naked Uraraka panting his name.

 **Let me shower and I'll be right over.** He jumped up, running into his shower to ready himself. Meanwhile, Uraraka blinked at her phone, her eyebrows raising in excitement. Since they came out with their relationship it was hard for them to get any time alone together. Aizawa was especially cautious, he checked their rooms an extra time before finishing his rounds making sure the couple wasn't sleeping together. She smiled, little did the dark teacher know they slept together anyway.

"Well, then I'll take the time to shower too." She shrugged her shoulders and walked into her shower to clean her body before the boy made his way to her room.

Bakugo walked as quietly as he could down the long hallway to Uraraka's bedroom. The only noise auditable in the long, dark hallway was his bare feet on the blue carpet. He made it to the door he was looking for, he knocked very lightly. When no one answered he opened the door only to find an empty room. Opening the door completely he walked in looking for the girl in question, the door making a small click as he closed it behind him. His ear perked up when he heard the shower running. He smirked, he laid on her bed his bare back feeling her soft sheets. Suddenly the water turned off, the blonde boy could hear the girl humming to herself, still completely unaware he was in her room. She stepped out of the shower only wearing a towel, using a second to dry her hair. Bakugo sat up his eyes never leaving the girl as his mouth fell open slightly. The brown haired girl smiled as she saw his reaction.

"I don't know why you look so shocked it's nothing you haven't seen before." She chuckled slightly giving him a wink as she grabbed clothes retreating back into the bathroom to get dressed swinging her hips a little more than normal, a low growl escaped Bakugo's throat watching her wide hips sway from side to side.

As the naked girl retreated out of his sight. He chuckled to himself,

 _"I mean she's right. Just like she's seen all of me before."_ His mind drifting back to their first time. The memory burned into his head, her under him shuttering and gasping his name as he bit her shoulder trying to control himself.

"Katsuki, hello? Wanna come back to reality babe?" She said humor in her voice. A small squeak was heard as he suddenly reached up grabbing her waist pulling her into bed with him. He flipped them over and lovingly stroked her cheek.

"I was thinking about the first time we had sex." She blushed slightly, kissing him softly.

"Oh yeah, it was the weekend I came and stayed with your family after your mom found out we were dating." She laughed as his head fell against the mattress remembering the embarrassing weekend.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Bakugo stood outside of the girl's lavatory in the main school building waiting for his girlfriend to come out. A sour look on his face.

"What's wrong Katsuki?" Uraraka asked walking up and linking their hands together. Bakugo sighed, his shoulders tensing up like they did when he was agitated.

"My mother wants you to spend the weekend with my family this weekend. Somehow she found out we're dating." Uraraka stopped in her tracts. Her face losing some of its colors.

"Oh my god, I want to meet your family but what happens if they don't like me?" She asked he voice raising an octave as she got more and more anxious, her hands holding her pink cheeks. Bakugo just looked at her blankly,

"You don't have to fucking go, it's fine. I'm not gonna make you go." She blinked at him, squeezing his hand she smiled.

"It's okay, I'm excited to meet your mom, I just hope she likes me." Bakugo rolled his eyes, pulling his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the school towards the dorms.

Bakugo sat on Uraraka's bed watching as his girlfriend busied herself with gathering stuff for their weekend.

"Will you fucking watch it?" He asked as she tossed clothes on her bed hitting him in the head. Her pink tongue pushing through her lips out at him, throwing more clothes on him. "Do you want me to blow up your clothes, because I can make that happen." Uraraka rolled her eye as she walked into her bathroom to gather toiletries. With her purple toothbrush, makeup bag, toothpaste, and teal colored towels in her arms, she walked out of her bathroom. She leaned over her bed and folded all of her things placing them in her duffle bag zipping it up. She smiled and placed her hands on her hips. She turned to her boyfriend, she smiled softly noticing he had fallen asleep.

"I was wondering why it was so quiet all of a sudden." She chuckled softly, glancing at her phone she set an alarm for about an hour before they were supposed to leave for the train, she crawled into bed. She laid herself down alongside Bakugo's body. Bakugo's heart beating in her ear as she laid her head on his chest, Bakugo's arm pulling her flush against his. Uraraka smiled, she kissed his lips softly feeling him reflexively kiss her back. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Bakugo slowly opened his eyes, feeling a weight on his chest as he looked down to see the top of Uraraka's head. He could hear the familiar sound of her snoring lightly, checking the clock he saw that they had a little more than an hour before they had to leave. He slowly moved her away from himself, leaning over her as he kissed her softly awake.

"Ochaco, wake up we have to leave soon." Uraraka stretched and arched her back into him. "I don't think we have enough time for that, but if you really want too." She laughed at him, kissing him quickly before she got up gathering up her things and turning off the alarm she had set.

* * *

Once on the train, Uraraka watched as Bakugo become increasingly agitated the closer they got to his childhood home. The scowl on his face making her laugh,

"Oi! What's so funny?!" He asked sitting up straight glaring at the girl. The smile on Uraraka's face just growing as he continued his angry staring. As the train screeched to a halt, Bakugo stopped talking and stood, gathering up his belonging he waited for his girlfriend to gather her things and walked up close behind him as they left the train, making their way to his parents home.

Mitsuki and Masaru Bakugo sat in their living room, music playing in the background as they both read quietly to himself. They both looked up as they heard the front door opening to reveal their son. Mitsuki smiled at her husband, as she placed her closed book on the chair behind her.

"Katsuki! Look at how big you are now you little shit. Growing up on us, and look you even got yourself a cute little girlfriend." Bakugo's mother spoke, hugging her son as his face flushed red with anger.

"Fuck off you old hag! Sup old man?" Bakugo almost yelled at his mother and spoke softly to his father, the brown-haired man looking at his son who was the same height as him.

"My my my! What a cutie you are!" Mitsuki stated as she released her son, making eye contact with Uraraka. Uraraka blushed and bowed deeply to the older woman.

"Thank you for having me, it's very nice to meet both of you." A pink tint rising to her cheeks as she tried to speak as politely as possible to her boyfriend's parents. Masaru looked between his son and the girl standing next to him, a warm fatherly smile crept onto his face as he placed a palm on the young girls head.

"No need to be so formal dear, you are most welcome in this household." Uraraka's eye fell on the warm face of Bakugo's father, she recognized the same warmth in his face as his son gets when he sleeps. Her lips pulling into a wide smile. Bakugo grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him upstairs.

"We're going upstairs call us when foods on the table," Bakugo yelled at his parents, annoyance clear in his voice. His mother laughed as she moved into the kitchen to make food for her family and their guest.

Uraraka pulled Bakugo to a stop as soon as they were out of eyesight for his parents. He looked back at her, a confused expression on his face for a split second before his eyes grew wide in shock as her lips crashed against his. Her soft arms snaking around his neck pulling her body close to his. His eyes drifted shut as he felt her tongue slip past his teeth to battle his for dominance. Bakugo dragged Uraraka with him as he walked into his old bedroom, closing the door behind them, their lips never leaving each other. Falling down on the bed, her body underneath his as his hands ran up her stomach and into her shirt softly kneading her chest, a soft moan escaped her lips. He pulled away slightly catching his breath, their breath coming out in heavy pants. She took this opportunity to flip their positions, smiling down at him. He looked into her eyes and saw that they had glazed over. Long nails trailing softly down his body pushing her fingertip under the waistband of his pants, she bit her lip.

"Ochaco, my parents will come up here any minute to get us for dinner, so we need to be careful." He said biting his lip as her hand slipped into his pants feeling him over his boxers. His hips grinding into her hand involuntarily. "Ahh god." The words slipped past his lips as her hand finally moved into his boxers, feeling her hand wrap around him.

"I want you." His body jerked as her hands began to move, a seductive smile appearing on her face. Bakugo let his head fall against his bed, his body growing warmer and warmer as her hands continued to play with him.

"Oh god, Ochaco, I'm not gonna last much longer." His voice barely audible, Uraraka tilted her head up, sliding her tongue along his ear, she nipped at his earlobe before whispering.

"Cum for me." Her hands moving faster as she heard his breathing hitch and a low growl from him.

"Fuck" Bakugo's whole body tensed and he groaned loudly as Uraraka felt a warm liquid coat her hand. She pulled his boxers and jeans away from his body making sure not to drop any of the liquid onto his clothing. Bakugo swung his arm over his eyes as he started to come down from his climax. Without moving his arm he said in a low tone,

"Bathroom is two doors down on the left." Uraraka leaned down, placing a soft kiss on his exposed hip before standing and exiting the room to wash her hands.

She walked back in the room after cleaning her hands. She closed the door quietly behind her, Bakugo still lay in the same spot that he was in when she left.

"Babe, ya okay?" She asked a slightly chuckled in her voice. The mattress sagged as she sat next to the motionless man on it. Suddenly she found herself pinned underneath her boyfriend, his hand sliding down into her panties. A deep throaty groan escaped her as she felt his fingers push into her. Her eyes closed as she bit her lip to try from making any loud noises. Bakugo licked her neck and said his hot breath on her ear.

"You're gonna get it later. You're lucky my parents are awake." Bakugo quickly pulled his hands away from her, wiping his hands off on his comforter, when he heard the distinct squeak of the stairs. A light knock on the door pulled the couple apart. Bakugo slid down to sit on the floor next to the bed, his father poked his head into the room a smile on his face.

"Time to eat guys." The couple looked at each other before standing and following the older man down to the dinner table.

The group sat quietly eating, not saying anything to each other. Uraraka was the first to speak,

"This is delicious. You're an amazing cook. Now I know where Katsuki gets it." Bakugo's mother laughed and smiled,

"Well thank you, dear, Katsuki has always been my little helper in the kitchen. And you can call me Mitsuki, dear." Uraraka smiled her head bouncing, her eyes sliding over the Bakugo who was just staring at his plate. He was pushing food around on his plate not really anything, Uraraka watched and waited until his parents were talking to each other before she lightly kicked his shin under the table. His head shot up to her the look on his face of pure evil, she almost laughed out loud. She gave him a sweet smile and mouthed,

"You okay." He just rolled his eyes in response nodding slowly, before going back to moving his food around his plate.

* * *

Later that night after the family had watched a movie, the parents and Bakugo said goodnight to Uraraka and headed upstairs. The young girl walked out of the bathroom after showering and brushing her teeth. Looking at the pullout couch she was going to be sleeping on in the spare room in the back of the Bakugo family household. She slipped out of her pajama shorts and climbed into bed. A smile spread across her face as she pulled the blanket close to her face. Bakugo had brought her a pillow and blanket from his room so everything around her smelled of her hot-headed boyfriend. Her phone vibrated under her pillow, pulling the device from it' hiding place. She looked at the screen seeing a message from the boy on the floor above her.

 **Can I come down?** He asked bluntly. A hot blush appeared on her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat,

 **Yes**. Was all she put before placing her phone on the nightstand next to her bed, she sat up waiting.

Bakugo stared at those three little dots waiting for her response. His eyes grew wider as he saw her simple yes. He stood pulling on a pair of loose basketball shorts. He opened his door before he turned around and grabbed a few condoms out of his dresser drawer.

"Just in case," he whispered to himself. He walked down the stairs, stepping over all the ones that made noise. He made it to her door, he took a deep breath before knocking lightly and opening it. The room was dark but it had enough light to where he could see Uraraka sitting in the bed, his face flushed seeing his girlfriend in one of his shirts. He gingerly walked over to the bed, he crawled up to the girl. He stopped mere inches away from her face.

"Ochaco, are you sure you want to do this. I don't want you to feel pressured." Uraraka smiled and closed the gap between the couple. After a small kiss, she pulled away speaking in a hushed tone.

"I want this Katsuki, do you?" He nodded before kissing the girl again, pulling her body flush to his.

* * *

Bakugo woke up later that night, his body covered in sweat Uraraka snoring lightly next to him, he looked at her naked body a smile spreading across his features. Visions of their naked bodies molding together, moaning each other's names. Small 'I love yous' falling from both of their lips.

 _"I'm not a virgin anymore, but neither is she."_ He looked at her phone checking the time, it was about an hour before his parents were going to wake up. The mattress bouncing lightly as Uraraka moved from laying on her back to laying on her stomach. The blonde leaned over and kissed her shoulder, the girl smiled waking up from the feather-light kisses.

"Good morning lover." She spoke in a groggy voice, her body rolling over as he leaned over her. He kissed her forehead, moving down her body. He placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, placing himself there. She moaned as his tongue made contact with the junction between her thighs. Her fingers gripping his hair as he focused on her pleasure. She could feel the coil in her lower abdomen starting to tighten. She placed her hands on his shoulders, begging.

"Katsuki, please." He stopped his movements and looked up at the girl, she placed her hands on each side of his face pulling him up to meet her lips. She could taste herself as his tongue slid against hers. Pulling away from the girl for a second he retrieved another one of the condoms he had brought with him from upstairs. Sliding it on he positioned himself at her entrance. Slowly as to not hurt the girl under him, he pushed his way into her. They moaned in unison as he slid all the way in. He waited until he felt her move her hips to start moving, he moved at a steady pace. Uraraka's hand on his back and in his hair, her soft moans hung in the air. He kept moving slowly until his body started to react on its own. They moved together faster and faster until they both reached their climaxes moaning each other's names. Bakugo kissed Uraraka and slid out of her. He pulled the condom off of himself, he stood and grabbed the other soiled on that lay on the floor from last night. He walked into the bathroom and flushed both. He walked back into the main room, he pulled on his basketball shorts.

"My parents are gonna wake up soon, I have to go back upstairs before they catch us." Uraraka smiled, pulling the man down into a sweet kiss.

"Okay, see you in a few hours." He nodded after kissing her back and leaving the room, he heard her whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too, round face." Turning away from the girl he whispered back, before closing the door. The rest of the weekend continued on in that fashion. They would hang out with Bakugo's parents then spend the nights together in each other's arms making love secret.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Bakugo smiled listening to Uraraka's snoring as he head was buried in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms protectively around the girl letting himself fall into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

~Authors note~

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've recently had to not only find but start a new job and have been ridiculously busy. I've got really big things in store for the next few chapters and I've settled into my new job nicely. I promise you this story has NOT been abandoned! Enjoy!

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*

This chapter contains sexual content

* * *

Ochaco sat across from Momo eating a spoon full of the ice cream in front of her. Momo finished her bite and asked,

"So what are you gonna do after Graduation? Any agencies caught your eye?" Her voice smooth as always, eating another bite of chocolate ice cream from her cup. Uraraka smiled at the black haired girl sitting across from her.

"Not really, I'm hoping to get into an agency close to Endeavor's Agency. I know Katsuki wants to get into that one and I'm hoping after graduation we'll start living together. I interned with Gunhead and I'd like to go back. I know Todoroki is already hired into his father's agency, what about you are you doing the same?" The brunette spoke licking a drip of ice cream off of the back of her hand.

"Yeah, Shoto is already working with his dad. His family seems to really like me, I've even met his mom a few times. His dad said I could come work with them too if I wanted but I don't know. I don't feel like I earned it if Endeavor just hands me a position, ya know? I want to be able to say that I got my position 100% on my own, not that I think Shoto is trying to give me a handout or anything. Besides we still have to worry about our licensing exams before any of that." Once the two girls finished eating their frozen treat, they stood and walked out of the cafe. They continued to walk down the street, slowly making their way back to their dorms.

Once inside the large building, Momo moved to walk into the lounge area where her boyfriend was most likely sitting. Uraraka smiled and waved as she made her own way up the stairs to her dorm room.

She placed her purse on the hooks that hung behind her door, walking into her bathroom she climbed in the shower turning the hot water on. Her muscles relaxing under the water.

Bakugo sat in the plush lounge chair, his classmates being annoying around him. He ignored them, watching the stupid car movie someone had turned on. He glanced at his phone, unlocking the screen, he opened his texts. He perked up seeing Yaoyorozu walk into the room, he stood walking over. Momo looked up after kissing her boyfriend who was playing cards with Kaminari and Mineta.

"Hey big boobed girlfriend of icy hot, where's Uraraka at." Momo groaned and rolled her eyes at him,

"My name is Momo, we've been in the same class for how long now? And I'm not sure, she was walking up the stairs when I came in here, she's probably in her dorm." She sat in Todoroki's lap. Bakugo gave a small, Thanks followed by a 'whatever', as he walked out of the room taking the stairs two at a time. Once he got to her room, he opened the door, not bothering knocking. He could hear her shower running, he quietly closed the door and locked it. Knowing Aizawa wouldn't be in to check until lights out. One last look to make sure the door was locked tight. Firstly he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, then he walked into the bathroom, not making any noise. Reaching over his head and pulling his black shirt off in one swift motion. Next, he unzipped his pants, slipping them and his underwear off of his toned body. He walked over to the stand-up shower, he could see the silhouette of Uraraka's naked form through the fogged glass of the door. A smile appeared on his face as he heard her humming to herself. He opened the door and slipped in behind her. His hands sliding around her body, holding her hips against him. Shocked Uraraka jumped and spun around so fast she almost gave herself whiplash.

"Katsuki! What the Hell!" She pushed him away from her an angry look on her face. Her eyes met the hungry eyes of Bakugo. A blush rose onto her cheeks. "What are you looking at me like that for." She said suddenly feeling self-conscious, her hands moving to cover herself. Bakugo's hand shot out grabbing her hands, pulling them around his neck he smiled.

"Don't hide from me Ochaco. I want to look at you." He said a predatory look in his eyes, as he leaned down place kisses from the ball of her shoulder to behind her ear. Her head fell back as she felt his hands moving across her back, down to her butt, holder her against him. She pulled Bakugo into a passionate kiss. Bakugo let his tongue push past her lips to fight hers. He pushed her up against the wall of the shower, Uraraka gasped as the cold tile hit her bareback. Bakugo's hands traveled from her butt to the back of her thighs, lifting her easily with his superior strength. Uraraka's held falling back, moaning as she felt Bakugo push into her. Bakugo mimicked her moan with a small grunt of his own. He began to move, Uraraka holding him close to her as he increased their speed.

"Oh god, Katsuki." Uraraka gasped feeling Bakugo bite her shoulder. Her hands running her nails up his back and into his hair. She pulled his head away from her shoulder and into a heated kiss. Bakugo pumped himself faster and harder feeling himself getting close to the edge. Uraraka pulled away from the kiss as she gasped his name. Her body tightening around Bakugo. Pulling out of her quickly Bakugo moaned her name as he released himself on the tile of the shower. Slowly lowering Uraraka's legs back onto the ground he held onto her and chuckled.

"I guess we should actually get clean huh?" She smiled and rolled her eyes, turning around letting the water run over her body again. She smiled as she felt him push against her back,

"I know you're not ready for round two already." She laughed and felt him kiss her shoulder sweetly. She felt him chuckle slightly.

"I missed you today, you and Icy Hots girlfriend were gone before I woke up, and I didn't see you yesterday because I was at work all day." She snuggled in closer to him, loving the feeling of his naturally hotter than normal body temperature.

' _I love it when it's just us. He's so sweet and gentle.'_ Once clean Bakugo got out of the shower, and grabbed a couple towels, placing one around his waist and tucking it into place. He walked into Uraraka's room grabbing another one. He walked back in just as his girlfriend was climbing out of the shower. She gave him a sweet smile as he wrapped her up in a towel. He walked out with a kiss on her cheek. She watched him walk across her room, grabbing underwear, shorts and a shirt that he keeps in her room. Once dressed he looked at her staring at him.

"What? Why are you staring at me?" He asked wearing his normal angry face, Uraraka pulled on a pair of pajama pants, and a bra and tank top. She sat down on her bed, Bakugo sitting on the floor in front of her, she pulled a brush off her nightstand and began brushing his wild ash blonde hair.

"After we graduate, what are we gonna do? Do you wanna maybe... like … live together?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant her hands running through his hair. He turned and looked at her, a serious look on his face.

"You know that I want to get into Endeavors agency. And would you want to live together? How would that work?" He asked, turning back around leaning his head back into her lap, waiting for her response.

"I would like too, but I don't want you to feel like we have too or anything. We would have to get a place between our agencies. Plus we'd have to find a place that we can afford together. Especially because it may be a while before either of us are making a good amount of money." She leaned down and kissed him, a sweet smile on her face. _'I can't believe he actually wants to live together.'_ Bakugo gave her a small smile, letting her continue to play with his hair. His eyes drifting closed letting his mind wander.


	10. Chapter 9

~AUTHORS NOTE~

Hello my lovely followers, I am so so so sorry it's been such a long wait. I got a new job and it's been keeping really busy. Plus I've been trying to buy a house, I promise I **have not** abandoned this story. I love it too much! This is about to get very serious for our favorite couple. I hope you are prepared.

*Disclaimer*

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from My Hero Academia which is trademarked by Kōhei Horikoshi. All of the characters were created and are owned by Kōhei Horikoshi, and I do not claim any ownership over them. This fanfiction is rated M for possible content in future chapters. I will put a warning in any chapters that contain any content that could be portrayed as offensive.

*WARNING*

This chapter contains sexual content

* * *

Uraraka walked down the aisle of the grocery store, she glanced from the list in her hand back to the shelf in front of her. A smile spread across her face as she grabbed the box of cereal she had been looking for. She continued down the aisles of the grocery store,

"Almost done, the only thing left is bread." She walked over to the bakery, looking through all the white bread loaves she settled on a nice fluffy one that sat slightly in the back. Walking to the registers she placed all of her things on the automatic conveyor, patiently waiting her turn. She pulled out her phone, texting her hot headed boyfriend.

 **Just finished at the store, anything you need me to pick up on the way over?** Pushing her phone back into her back pocket, she gathered up her items into her reusable bags. She smiled and thanked the cashier paying for her things, she made her way out of the store and to Bakugo's apartment. Bakugo had graduated early not to anyone's surprise. Once he graduated and got a place in Endeavor's agency, he rented a nice one bedroom apartment, not far from the main building. Being that Uraraka was still in school, she was required to live in the dorms, so on the weekend instead of going home she would go and stay with Bakugo. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, pulling it out and glancing at the screen.

 **Nah, I'm good, I may be later than expected to get home. I have to fill out more stupid fucking paperwork. :(** She frowned slightly, typing a quick reply as she reached the complex, she pulled her keys out of her pocket. Pressing the buttons to gain access to the gated facility, she waited for the usual sound of the gate unlocking it. Once unlocked she pushed her way in and made her way to Bakugo's apartment. Unlocking and opening his front door she made her way to his small kitchen. After putting all of the groceries away, she walked into his bedroom, she groaned seeing his pile of dirty laundry sitting in the corner of his room. Lifting the basket and placing it against her hip she walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Throwing clothes around the room, splitting them into separate piles; darks, colors, whites, jeans, towel, and specialty. Once all the clothes were split up, she looked out the front window of the apartment, making sure she couldn't see Bakugo walking up the pavement. She smiled grabbing his hero uniform. She ran into his bedroom and stripped herself of her own clothes and pulled on the hero costume. She looked at herself in the mirror taking a confident pose. She walked over to his closet and opened it pulling out his gauntlets and pulled them on over her forearms.

' _Wow, these things are always heavier than I expect. I wonder if maybe these are full and that's why they're heavier than last time.'_ She looked at them when suddenly she hears a camera click from behind her. She spun on her heels, looking at her very amused boyfriend. She blushed, pulling her arms behind her trying to hide the gauntlets.

"What are you doing Ochako?" Bakugo laughed while taking another picture. She lunged at him, trying to grab the phone out of his hand.

"Don't take pictures!" She yelled as she wrestled around on the floor. Bakugo grabbed the gauntlets and pulled them off pushing them away so they couldn't be accidentally activated. She laughed standing, as she began pulling off the uniform.

"I just wanted to see what it felt like to be you." Another small chuckle escaped her lips pulling on her own clothes and watched as Bakugo carefully placed the gauntlets back in his closet. She made her way back into the living room and put the uniform back into its designated pile.

"You didn't have to sort my laundry for me, ya know?" He started picking up one of the piles and placing it in his in-unit washer, turning it on. He walked back into the living room and took a seat next to his still slightly red girlfriend. Uraraka nodded and sat on the couch and leaned her back against his chest, as he turned on his tv and Xbox pulling up Netflix.

"I know I didn't have to but I know if our places were switched, you would have done the same for me. That's how our relationship has always worked, we do things for each other without being asked, that's how good relationships are, babe." She smiled looking up at him from her position. He let his forearm fall around her shoulders as they settled into a nice silence. Bakugo watching some violent action film while Uraraka read a book from her kindle.

* * *

After dinner, Bakugo finished the dishes and stated he was going to take a shower. Uraraka sat in the living room folding clothes. Her mind drifted to her very sexy very naked boyfriend in the shower. She smiled slyly to herself, stripping herself of her clothes as she silently opened the bathroom door. She could see the shadowy silhouette of Bakugo through the shower curtain. Pulling the curtain back as quiet as possible she slipped in. She slowly lifted her hands to wrap her arms around Bakugo's torso pushing her soft chest against his rigid back. Her hands sliding from his chest down his abdomen, her nails dragging against his skin. She felt him relax against her his head falling back against her shoulder. She smiled, she loved it when he let her take control. She scratched and rubbed her way down his body until she reached his hips. She gripped his hips spinning him around to face her. She lightly kissed his neck giving a small nibble, cause him to suck air in between his teeth. Suddenly the punk rock tone of his cell phone began to ring, they both groaned in unison. Bakugo grabbed his phone and barked an angry "WHAT!" into the phone once the call was connected. He listened intently before hanging up. Meanwhile, Uraraka was rubbing her chestnut hair with a towel. She gave Bakugo a small smile,

"Duty calls." She walked over and kissed him lightly. A sweet smile spreading across her face. "We can pick up when you get back. Meanwhile, I'll keep an eye on the news and see if I see you." She giggled slightly, walking away from him and back into the bedroom to get dressed. She pulled on underwear and a pair of pajama pants, and a white tank top over her head. Bakugo walked into the room, a sad look on his face. He began to pull on his hero uniform. Uraraka grabbed his belt and his gauntlets from the closest handing them to him. She laced his belt around his body as he pulled on his other gear and notched his belt in the hole he always used. She grabbed his mask of the nightstand and handed it to him. He walked out of the bedroom and pulled on his combat boots. Once all laced up and ready to go, Bakugo stood and made his way to the front door. He paused and turned around sweeping Uraraka up in a hard hug.

Uraraka wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend. In their line of work, there was no guarantee that he would come back so they always held each other before a mission. He pulled away a deep blush on his face, he reached into his pocket and handed something to Uraraka.

"Don't open your hand until after I leave." He said before kissing her deeply. He left his apartment closing the door behind him, making his way into a fight. Uraraka smiled at his retreating back.

"Be safe I love you." She said to the universe. She looked down at her closed fist. Slowly opening her hand she gasped, in the palm of her hand was a silver ring with a deep blue stone. Tears welled up in her eyes as she slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

"Please come home safe, so I can give you my answer."


End file.
